


【索香】空岛，第一夜

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 他们在空岛上确实有享受到一个晚上的天堂，在一切开始走下坡之前。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	【索香】空岛，第一夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skypiea, Night One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414451) by [east_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/east_wind/pseuds/east_wind). 



在空岛的大气中，他试了两次才把香菸点燃，即使成功了，阳台上的微风也差点又把火吹熄。山治叹了口气，将手臂靠在栏杆上。他很累。他们上一次睡觉──是在摩格镇时的梅利上，整整两天一夜之前，在这期间他们完成了不可能的任务。但，不像其他人在招待他们的人的客厅中昏睡过去，他睡不着。反正到一个新地方的第一个晚上他从来就睡不好，而这个地方比他们碰过的任何地方都要古怪。很美，但也古怪。

娜美骑威霸出去还没回来也让他忧心。

他望着水平线，希望能看到她回来的小小身影，但太暗了，除了打旋的云朵以外看不到什么。任何一朵那种云都有可能是威霸捲起的痕迹。

听见脚步声来到背后，山治稍微紧绷了起来，但几秒钟后他听出了是谁。「睡不着吗？」他的声音飘进了午夜的蓝色天空，前往星星，比起在海面上，从这里观看，星星似乎更遥远了。

「你也没睡。还在找她？」

山治点点头。

「她会回来的。她很蠢，但不笨。」索隆在栏杆边加入他，面朝着房子。

山治翻翻白眼。「那个句子真是白痴到家了。」

「噢，你在担心她──真弱。」

「我的努力是需要去赢得的。那个在我之下。」

「嗯。」透过眼角，山治能看见索隆的微笑。过了一会儿，他转身跟着山治一起眺望云海。「她不该自己一个人去的。」

「到达的第一天不应该这样。」

「是啊。」

他们看着云朵不停变化很长一段时间。那些变化没有规律，无法看出气流或深度，是风还是浪。但即使没有这些线索，娜美还是马上就学会了如何在这片奇怪的海域上航行。

「我不知道。」山治说。「也许她没事。也许她发现自己只是 **以为** 海洋是她的归属。我的意思是，他发现她更爱云。」

「嗯。路飞不会让她留下来的。」

「你会吗？我们有任何人会吗？」

「这个嘛，」索隆反击。「要是有一天我们找到了ALL BLUE呢？如果你决定要在那里下船，我们之中没有人会试图把你拉走。」

山治安静了一下。他从来没想过ALL BLUE会在冒险终点以外的地方。如果他们在路飞称王之前找到了，他会让伙伴们在没有他的情况下继续走下去吗？

「我不想谈那个。」最后他说。

「抱歉。」索隆将一只手臂环上他的肩膀，把他拉近了一点。「今天的晚餐很好吃。我是说──一直都很好吃。只是今晚的很不一样。」

「我懂你的意思。谢了。」

「你怎么知道的？」索隆问。「当你身处一个房间，里面充满了你从来没听过的食材，你如何知道要怎么煮？」

「这个嘛…」山治停顿了一下，思考要怎么解释如同走路般直觉性的感觉。「料理──是种技术，就跟其他事情一样。技术不是就那样摆在那里的。」他随手比了比。「你持有技术，并在任何情况中随机应变。就像……」

「…和一个陌生人战斗。」

「没错。」诡异，他们什么时候开始这样理解对方了。「我今晚有个指导确实帮助不少，但时间够的话，我是能够自己做出料理的。即使是全新的食材也只会变成跟旧食材差不多的组合。重点是知道以整体来说味道是怎么调配的。一旦精通，任何新食材都难不倒你。我还是小孩的时候就是这样学习的，那时候， **什么** 都是新的。」他让自己在这里停下。不谈论他的童年今天就已经够丰富了。「你怎么开始学战斗的？」

「我记不太清楚了。我想，就像你说的。将一整套技能运用在很多情況中。不过，剑道──更有条件性。你不能在脑中知道要怎么做，就能期望真的施展出来。你的身体必须强壮到能够配合你的知识。」换他停顿了。「我觉得在碰到鹰眼之前，我这一生都没有真的战斗过。」

「什么意思？」

「即使在遇上他之前，我就对付过懂得比我多的人，我就一直都只是比较强，要赢，这样就足够了。我和伤害我的人战斗，但没有人能把我重伤到让我无法反击。但鹰眼──就算我在...我不知道...在比腕力上比他强…」山治想像着那个画面笑了出来。「也永远不够，因为他知道的太多了。跟我之前碰过的战斗都不一样。他可以用那把可笑的小刀一直对付我，因为那就像他的一部份。他的知识和力量不只是在一起合作。它们是一体的。那就是我必须到达的境界。」

山治回想着那场战斗，在他人生中最奇怪的一天，看着一个传奇和一个陌生人在芭拉蒂前方的破船残骸上单挑。鹰眼的优势高出太多是无可否认的。看着他用一把小刀就压制住三把刀十分惊人，回想起来，那一幕就已经让他见识到伟大航道上的世界的改变：不可能的事情，突然间，变成了常态。「但你拥有他没有的东西。」山治大声说。

「真的？」山治能听见索隆的声音里带着真诚的惊讶。

「他没有在朝任何方向前进。他现在有什么？这么高超的技术，但他现在却卡住了。你有目标。那就是你的优势。」

「嗯？」

「好，听着──想想看路飞和克洛克达尔。克洛克达尔有多年的经验，这对一个狡猾的混蛋说这是个战略上的优势──但路飞还是打败他了。因为克洛克达尔认为自己站在顶点。我觉得，人需要朝上前进时，就会更加努力。」

「如果真是这样，」索隆终于说。「我会变成那样吗？等我打败鹰眼。」

「嗯。如果你真的就只是一把会走路说话的刀，也许吧。但你不是，因为你其实有两样鹰眼没有的东西。我们还会在你身边。鹰眼、克洛克达尔──他们没有任何人。除了成为第一以外，朋友会给予你战斗的理由。」

索隆大笑。「我一直都知道你很肉麻。」

「噢，闭嘴。我们有些人会思考除了剑以外的事情，花时间培养感情洞察力……」

「我会思考别的事情……」

「证明啊。」山治说着抬起头，正好让靠过去的索隆吻住他。

「我会思考 **那个** 。」

山治眨眨眼，非常震惊。

「逮到你了。」索隆说。

「我要把你脸上那个蠢笑容踢掉。」

「我倒想看你试……」

「喔，要不是我们在这里作客，你的屁股早就被我踢出栏杆，掉到下面的……」

「借口，借口。」

山治踩了他的脚。「你惹人厌够了吗？因为我只等你做好决定等了大概 **六个星期** ……」

「真可怜啊。你知道你可以给 **我** 多一点暗示的……」

「噢，你…过来。」山治又亲了他一次。「这是奖励你有悬赏令了，虽然他们应该先悬赏我才对…」两次。「这是奖励你称讚晚餐好吃…」三次。「这是奖励你不只是思考剑的事情。」

「我真不敢相信，」索隆说，几乎是说进山治的嘴里。「你竟然能在吻我的时候还这么讨厌。」

「是你选的。」山治指出。

「是啊。确实是我选的。」


End file.
